


【新胡】情难自持

by xuesefeihu



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuesefeihu/pseuds/xuesefeihu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个胡搞的故事……不，甚至只能算是段子……<br/>基本全是肉，好容易上火啊……</p>
            </blockquote>





	【新胡】情难自持

**Author's Note:**

> 想说的说在LOFTER里面了，嗯，大家开心就好！

曼努埃尔用左手掀开大巴车内窗帘的一角，外面的车依旧一辆挨着一辆挤得严严实实，远远望去只见黑暗中车灯亮成一片，让人望不到尽头，四周的队友似乎因为疲惫和无聊都睡着了，曼努埃尔坐在最后一排叹了口气，右手用力搂了搂马茨的肩膀，试图安抚一下他焦躁的情绪。  
“操你的，曼努埃尔，你就是个混蛋！”马茨压低了声音骂他，曼努埃尔甚至都能听到他后槽牙因为紧咬不放而发出的“咯咯”声了，他赶紧吻了吻马茨的额头，同时用手抚摸他的发烫的脸。马茨的脸上有着相当显眼的颜色，就算是在昏暗的车灯下，曼努也依旧能看到他泛红的面颊，细密的睫毛垂下的阴影掩盖了他眼眶周围的湿润，但马茨靠在他肩膀上一口一口地喘粗气，这让他知道他有多煎熬，曼努不由得磨蹭着他健壮的后背，不断小声地安抚着他，“是我不好是我不好，嗯，听我的，别乱动了，越动越难受，靠着我想想什么不高兴的事，比如说……嗯……德比战输给贝尼了什么的。”  
“操你的！”马茨骂道，曼努赶紧捂住了他的嘴，示意他小点声，马茨骂了两句也就不再骂了，刚刚抬起的头又倒在他的肩上，曼努埃尔拨开他的头发，继续吻着他的额头，忽然笑着掐了一下他脸上的肉说道，“现在后悔了没？叫你刚才折腾。”  
“不！”马茨闭着眼睛说道，“但事情的起因还不是因为你不好吗？”  
“听你的，就算是吧，”曼努坏坏地笑了一声，又去亲吻他，马茨的两只不知道放哪的手被曼努攥在自己的手里，又说道，“马茨啊，你说要是一直堵车怎么办啊？”  
“盼点好事吧，曼努，算我求你了，”马茨说道，“要不我也给你弄硬了，然后咱们两个一起坐这里等交通畅通了，这样咱们两个也算扯平了。”  
“那还是算了，怎么也得在年轻的小队员前留点脸面啊，”曼努埃尔又摸了摸马茨的后背，“毕竟现在下车跑到街边的廉价旅店开房间什么的也还是挺丢人的。”  
马茨也笑了笑，“是个好主意，如果过十分钟这车还不开的话我就准备这么干了，不过你是想在小球员面前留脸面吗？我看可不像，你这是准备把魔爪伸向下一代啊。”  
“胡扯，”曼努埃尔悄悄掐了他腰侧一下说道，“你这个睡遍北威州的人可没资格说我。”  
“嘿，别动，”马茨生气的说道，“你难道不知道忍耐很难吗？”  
“呦，是谁说自己已经学会克制的，这点困难就无法克服了？”曼努埃尔调笑道，“巧克力要吃一块吗？听说能改善心情。”  
“别诱惑我！你知道我刚刚把体重减回来，”马茨也敲了他一下。  
“像你那样一吃一板的话肯定是不行的，”曼努埃尔用左手在兜里掏出一颗巧克力糖，剥了糖纸塞到了马茨嘴里，“少吃点还是可以的。”  
马茨毫不犹豫地把它咬碎了，“我要告诉教练你偷带违禁食物。”  
“告去吧，我看教练怎么处理，”曼努埃尔又亲了亲马茨的额头，对方扒拉了他一下也没怎么动，不知道是为了节省体力还是累了，曼努也靠在靠背上闭起了眼睛试图休息一下，就这么过了没多久，他们感到了发动机工作的震动，曼努又撩开窗帘看了看说道，“车发动了，看来你的煎熬要到头了。”  
“是吗？可我不会放过你的，”马茨稍微坐直了点身体，取出了墨镜带上，试图掩饰他脸上的情色，曼努埃尔笑了一下说道，“外面天已经黑了，你这样还看得见路吗？”  
“我不用看路，”马茨把墨镜压低后由下往上的看着曼努，眼神里已经有了挑逗，“你得负责把我弄回四楼的房间。”  
哦，该死，曼努心里暗骂了一句。

更衣室里没有几个人了，曼努埃尔迅速地穿好衣服，把手套扔进柜子里锁好，但还没等他转身离开，只穿着短裤的马茨就出现在了自己面前，拦住了他的去路。  
“干什么？”曼努埃尔看着他说道，他有点不好的预感，不过没有表现出来，“赶紧上车吧，大家都在等着我们呢。”  
守门员说完这些话一侧身打算从马茨身边跑过去，但计划失败了，马茨在他后背上推了一把让他坐到了更衣室的板凳上，还没等他站起来，马茨就过来跨坐在了他的大腿上。  
“你要干什么？”曼努埃尔赶紧曲起膝盖把腿抬高，又搂住马茨的腰，防止马茨从他腿上滑下去，“新闻果然没说错，你的身材变好了，跟你的饮食习惯的改变有关系吗？”  
“我忌了巧克力和冰激凌，尤其是冰激凌，”马茨把手肘放到曼努的肩膀上，同时手伸到他脑后抓住了他的金发。  
“可敬的克制力，”曼努埃尔夸奖道，“不过你能不能从我腿上下来，虽然你身材变好了但是体重变化可不明显，你这么坐着压得我腿疼。”  
“是吗？”马茨忽然贴了过来，他们的鼻尖几乎挨到了一起，马茨的气息喷洒在他的脸上，而他相反的屏住了呼吸，“我看别人坐你腿上你就很高兴呢。”  
“拜托，”曼努埃尔伸出舌头舔了舔马茨的嘴唇，“我那只是教小孩子打牌，那个姿势方便教学嘛，而且说实话他比你轻多了。”  
“嗯，是个理由，”马茨也回吻了他一下，只不过更激烈了一点，“但是我不接受。”  
“所以？”曼努埃尔手上开始有了动作，他一下一下捏着马茨腰侧的肉，继续说着话，“你是想干什么？”  
“你说呢？”马茨反问道，凑过来咬他的嘴唇。  
曼努埃尔的脑子里忽然有了个坏主意，这让他重重咬了一口马茨的嘴唇迫使他们两个分开，“要不要我们打个赌？如果你赢了，我以后绝对不会让其他人坐在我的腿上，当然，哄小孩子除外，而且今天晚上对你来说将会是个美妙的夜晚。”  
“哦，那我可以上你吗？”马茨问道，“那可是我一直想做的事情。”  
“当然不行，原则什么的还是不能丢的，”曼努埃尔动了动腿，马茨压的他有点发麻，而马茨为了坐的稳一点就圈住了他的肩部，“但你不会后悔的。”  
“成交，赌什么？”马茨也被他激起了好胜心，“我可是不会输的。”  
曼努埃尔拉了拉马茨短裤的边，顺便把一只手放到他屁股上，说道，“你不是克制力好吗？这样，在我撩拨你之后看看你能不能坚持回到酒店。”  
“贱人！”马茨立刻骂了一句。  
“这种反应算是拒绝吗？”曼努埃尔问道。  
从训练场到酒店并不算太远，如果不出意外的话十五到二十分钟也就到了，马茨想了想后立刻答应了，伸出手来一下子把短裤裤筒拉到了大腿根，曼努埃尔的手就轻柔地抚摸他大腿内侧，这让马茨的睫毛像是羽毛一样轻轻的颤抖了一下，但随后又恢复了正常，曼努继续动作着，另一只手也从后面插到了他的短裤里，揉捏着他的屁股。  
他能感受到马茨搂紧了他的脖子，这证明他已经情动，曼努埃尔对这个情况相当满意，他继续着手上的动作，而马茨扯着他的头发开始跟他接吻，他们交换了几个粗暴的亲吻后曼努埃尔把手移动到了他的裆部，用拇指的指肚蹭着他的半勃的家伙，马茨从喉咙中发出些许细微的声音，曼努抬头又吻了他脖子几下后，停止了所有动作。  
他立刻挨了马茨的一巴掌，打的他胳膊火辣辣的疼，不过他原谅了他，就算现在他的状态是半勃，这种生理性的需求也会煎熬着他直到最后一步，如果他手上再用点力，那种折磨绝对会让马茨感觉到生不如死，他到底还是舍不得。  
“我们走吧，或许大巴已经走了，”曼努埃尔拿过马茨的包和外套，又把T恤丢给他穿上，“如果那样的话就得打车过去了。”  
“无所谓，”马茨把上衣套上后说道，“只要他们别拦着我要我签名就可以。”  
“如果你有任何不好的感受，马上告诉我。”曼努埃尔拉了他一把，马茨接过他的外套拿在手里挡住了自己的不正常状态，“千万别随便逞强。”

“你能不能走快一点！”马茨抱怨道，现在他整个人都挂在曼努埃尔的身上，双腿夹住曼努埃尔的腰以维持平衡，曼努埃尔同时用胳膊环住马茨的腰防止他掉下去，“你可是能单手抱起托马斯的，我也没比他重多少！”  
“胡说八道！你比他重的可不是一星半点，”曼努埃尔说道，“而且我还得爬到四楼去，都是胡搞在我的房间不行吗？至少它就在二层。”  
“没错，是在二层，”马茨继续说道，“可你怎么不说隔壁就是教练组的房间呢？”  
“说得好像我们明天不会被谈话一样，”曼努埃尔腾出一只手从马茨兜里掏出钥匙，然后拼尽全力的打开了门，“难道还有谁看不出来我们……”  
曼努埃尔剩下的话被堵了回去，在进屋的瞬间马茨就熟练的一巴掌将门拍上，同时把曼努推到门上激烈的吻他，毫不顾忌曼努的后背跟门板碰撞发出的巨大响声。  
“我的脊椎要被你撞断了，”守门员气喘吁吁地说道，马茨疯狂地亲吻着他的脸颊和耳朵，让他们两个直接没有一点空隙，曼努埃尔缓了缓神，终于瞅准了一个机会翻身把他压在了门上，开始慢慢噬咬他的脖子，同时把手伸进了他的裤子里，帮他缓解压抑的痛苦。  
“我真喜欢你的手。”  
马茨抵着门板说道，曼努埃尔又大又软的手握住他的一瞬间他发出了一声解脱的叹息，他的手指插到曼努埃尔漂亮的金发里把它弄得乱七八糟，适当的用力不让他的嘴唇离开自己的皮肤，随后他深深地吸了几口气试图平复一下心绪并打算回吻对方，但当曼努带着茧的指肚反复擦过他敏感的前端的时候，他的后脑毫不留情的磕回到了门上，发出“咚”的一响。  
我一定是眼冒金星了，马茨想到，但他并不知道这是因为他磕到了头还是他终于射了出来造成的，他的头有一点疼，但并没有大碍，他看到曼努埃尔撑着他防止他顺着门滑下去，才感到裤子里黏糊糊的让人不舒服，所幸的是他的腿虽然有些发软，但支撑自己还是没问题，他把曼努的手挥开后把内裤剥掉，踢踢踏踏的甩在地上然后大字形的仰躺在了床上。  
“你的身材确实好了不少，”曼努埃尔坐到床上摸了摸马茨紧实的腹部肌肉，对方没有说话，胸膛的剧烈起伏告诉曼努他还尚未完全恢复，曼努想到，刚刚的事情确实相当没有人性，这让他有点愧疚的开口道了歉，“抱歉啊马茨，之前我要是不提那个愚蠢的赌注就好了。”  
马茨伸手打断了他，不过曼努也没有继续说下去的打算，他看着对方侧躺过来看着他，深色的眼睛里带着疲惫，但更多的是兴奋，他舔了舔嘴唇说道，“没关系，反正也是个乐趣。”  
这就是曼努埃尔喜爱马茨的原因之一，他在性爱上坦诚又开放，他们在一起的时候不用顾忌什么，只要高兴就好，而这一点虽然说起来简单，实际上很难达到。  
“嗯……”马茨发出一声满足的声音后把一只手搭在了曼努的大腿上，一点点的撩拨他，“你想什么呢？”  
“想你，”曼努揉了揉对方的脑袋回答道。  
“想我什么？”马茨笑道。  
“嗯，我也不知道，”曼努埃尔抓了抓头发说道。  
马茨嗤笑了一下，“有时间想那个有的没的，还不如赶紧继续呢。”  
“你没有问题吧，”曼努埃尔把手伸到马茨的枕头底下，“毕竟明天还有训练呢！”  
“所以才得抓紧时间啊，”马茨话刚刚说完，曼努埃尔就吻了上来，两个人的牙齿磕到了一起可并没有人在乎，曼努埃尔伸出舌头舔了一遍马茨的口腔就退了出来，但马茨用手肘撑起上半身继续撕咬他的下巴，直到无法呼吸了才停下。  
曼努埃尔拧开在枕头底下发现的润滑剂的盖子，挤了一点在他手上，马茨见状配合的打开两条腿，让曼努埃尔轻轻按揉着后穴附近的肌肉帮助他放松下来，但随后当对方一只手指进去的时候他还是抽了口冷气，绷紧了身体。  
“还好吗？”曼努埃尔不敢轻举妄动，他温暖的内壁裹住他的手指，紧紧的没有一点空隙，他只好一边搅动手指一边吻着马茨的脸，试图让他继续放松下来，他们双方都需要时间来做好充分的准备工作。  
“嗯……我没事，”马茨过了几秒钟拉长了声音说道。  
曼努埃尔又活动了一小会儿，趁着马茨闭着眼睛不说话的时候又放了一根手指进去，灵活的两根手指在他身体里时曲时弯，试图撩起他的情欲，曼努一边吻着他的眼睛一边观察着他的神色，果然跟刚才有了很大不同，他的呼吸开始急促并且脸色开始重新发红，这让他找准了机会放进了第三根手指。  
马茨发出了一声毫无顾忌的呻吟，足够让任何人血脉喷张，曼努埃尔感觉到汗开始从脸上滑落，他的家伙也已经硬的不行了，但他必须得足够小心防止对方受伤。他又来来回回的进出了十来次，确保真的没问题了才彻底把手指撤出来，开始撕安全套的包装。  
“操，曼努，你能不能快点！”马茨把眼睛睁开吼道，但曼努埃尔知道这个时候并不能听他的，哪怕他举着手看起来要攻击他，等他做好准备终于埋进去的时候，马茨看起来就像一条缺水的鱼，他上身的体重压在了肩胛骨上，试图抬起胸膛和胯部来迎合曼努，这让金发守门员不得不压住他的身体，来保证他不会因此受伤。  
曼努埃尔一直感到奇怪，虽然他们两个经常打来打去，但在这方面却还挺契合，虽然基于双方身体，主要是体重的原因他们只用几种常见的姿势，不过效果却是不赖。他一边抽插着一边撸动揉捏着对方的性器，空闲的那只手撑在马茨耳边，来保证身体的平衡，马茨却利用这个机会开始咬他的小臂，轻微的疼痛从胳膊上传来，让他拥有一种莫名的快感。  
他从他身体里把性器抽了出来，马茨马上发出了不满的声音，但曼努埃尔拉着他的头发，在他耳边暧昧地劝说着，马茨瞪了他一眼，但还是顺从地翻了身，整个人趴在床上然后用下巴支撑着脑袋，曼努埃尔这样可以看到他漂亮结实的背部线条，和匀称强壮的腿部肌肉。  
“哦，曼努，如果你不行了的话你可以告诉我，”马茨嘲讽道，曼努埃尔对他的这种表现总是有点无可奈何，他伸手掐了掐马茨脸上的肉说道，“你现在也就剩这张嘴还不服输了，看看你身体里面的表现，可比你这张嘴会讨人欢心。”  
曼努埃尔这回没留情面直接捅了进去，重新被顶开的过程也许没那么顺利，马茨狠狠地敲打了一下床铺，同时发出了几声呻吟，也不知道是因为疼还是因为其他什么别的，曼努埃尔没理会他，继续着自己的动作，果然没过多久，呻吟声里就包含了越来越激烈的情欲，这让曼努埃尔不由得不感到血脉喷张，他伸出舌头来舔马茨的脊椎，来缓解一种本能的暴力欲望，虽然他知道马茨不会讨厌自己啃咬他的脊背，但介于现在的状态，他可不太想在对方身上留下什么乱七八糟的印记。  
当曼努埃尔顶到他身体里那一点的时候，马茨像触电一样的抖了一下，随后他侧过脸趴在床上，即可以让自己好过一点也可以让曼努可以看到他兴奋的表情，他潮湿发红的眼角引诱着曼努不断的吻着他，同时他感受到曼努在他身体里的动作越来越快，难耐的快感从身体里传来让他一遍一遍地喊着曼努埃尔的名字，他喜欢这个，黏腻的声音可以让对方再难保持镇定，而他最喜欢镇静的门将失控的样子，就比如现在曼努埃尔正疯狂的拨弄着他的性器，分泌出的液体已经打湿了床单，他觉得他马上就要到了，身体因此兴奋的发颤，没有目标的双手随意在床上游动着，直到被曼努埃尔抓住了它们，然后按在了床上。  
马茨再次射出来的时候曼努埃尔也达到了高潮，他的整个身体都贴在他的后背上，汗津津的皮肤贴在一起粘粘糊糊的，而且他很重，压在他身上他甚至都感到了呼吸困难，可曼努埃尔就在他耳边沉重的喘息着，跟他的呼吸完美契合的交缠在一起，这让他怎么舍得把他从他身上推开。他偏了偏头，那颗泪痔就在眼前，于是马茨吻了他的眼角，曼努埃尔对此回应了一个微笑。

“你今天发什么疯，”曼努埃尔躺在床上问道，而马茨侧躺在一边玩手机上的游戏，“你知道你多重吗？我这胳膊都快抬不起来了。”  
“我也让你折腾了个半死，可我一句抱怨的话都没说啊，”马茨把手机扔到了一边说道，两只手过来帮曼努按着胳膊上的肌肉。  
“嗯……你该不会是……嫉妒了吧，”曼努埃尔小心翼翼的说道。  
“你脑子是不是坏了，”马茨听完不屑的说道，“虽然我知道这么说不太合适，但是他们哪有我好啊！”  
“大言不惭！”  
“用事实来说话，你现在可是在我床上呢！”  
“报纸上什么的都是瞎说的，你一点都不会控制自己，”曼努埃尔虽然这么说道，可胳膊还搂着他的脖子，“你怎么可能戒掉冰激凌和巧克力。”  
“为了能和你一起比赛，并且不让别人射穿你的球门，”马茨骄傲的说着，“巧克力和冰激凌也没什么难的，虽然诱惑很大，但是如果想想你的话，咬咬牙也就克服了，说真的，曼努，或许你不会相信，但我对你有时候完全丧失自控。”  
“哇哦，”曼努抓了抓自己的头发，反而有点不好意思的说道，“你讲这些居然都不脸红。”  
马茨鄙视的瞟了他一眼后又躺了回去，“我又没说瞎话为什么要脸红。”  
“嗯……”曼努埃尔拨弄了一会儿马茨的手指后讲道，“你知道吗？马茨，我屋子里有巧克力味道的润滑油。”  
“那你他妈的为什么不早说!”


End file.
